


A Legacy

by cindersandotherlovestories



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindersandotherlovestories/pseuds/cindersandotherlovestories
Summary: Elizabeth reminds Henry of who he is.





	A Legacy

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

She knew this day would come. The day her son would leave in search of his father. Henry grew up studying every myth and every legend the sea had to offer. At a young age, Henry had promised Elizabeth that he would indeed free Will from the curse. He had gone in search of his father who had told him to give up the seas forever, but he couldn’t. Elizabeth knew Henry would never give up and knew that her stubbornness was something he had inherited.

“Yes, I’m certain. If joining the British Navy is the only way to get to Jack Sparrow then so be it. I made a promise and I intend to keep it”.

Elizabeth stared at her son. Her boy had grown into a man right before her eyes. She had raised him to be good and noble as best she could. She told him stories of the many adventures she and his father went on. How he saved her from Barbossa. How she saved him from Barbossa. How Will went through great lengths to free her from Beckett only to have her escape and search after him. How she became Pirate King and how proud he was of her. How he was pitted against saving his own father and living in peace with her. That tale was the hardest to tell. 

“I can’t stop you, and I won’t. Just promise me one thing”, she told him knowing very well the answer. He always kept every promise he made. He was determined and noble just like his father.

“Of course, mother. Anything,” he replied. Henry looked at his mother. He had always respected her in so many ways. He respected how brave she was to raise him on her own and remaining faithful to his father. He had once told her how she didn’t have to wait for Will. He understood that she also had her own life to live. He didn’t want to see his mother waste her life. Of course, when he said all this, he was frustrated with the fact that lifting the curse seemed almost impossible. Elizabeth had held his hand, looked him in the eye and said “It’s my choice. Mine alone.”

Elizabeth walked closer to him. She stared at those brown eyes of his. His eyes were full of focus and determination. She took his head into her hands.

“Remember Henry, you have a legacy on your shoulders”.   
Henry smiled.

“A legacy of great pirates?”

She stared at him. How she wished her young man were a young boy instead. She’d protect him from anything and everything.

“A legacy of good men”.

Bootstrap, despite his past, was still a good man. He watched over Will for as long as time would allow. He had a debt, he said. And Will? Well, Will was beyond good. Every decision he made, was thought out to benefit her. To protect her. To protect everyone else even if it meant sacrificing his own life. In a way, he did.

Henry looked back at her. She was right. The Turner men were strong, bold, and good. And Elizabeth wore that name with pride and withheld those qualities as well. She raised him by herself. She taught him everything he knew. He had often read about the Pirate King having a stubborn streak and he knew it to be true. He was grateful for it. He knew she was willing to sacrifice everything just as much as his father. How could she not believe she was good as well? Henry was proud to call himself the son of such an extraordinary woman. No matter how much he missed his father, he was grateful to have her.

He took her hands from his face and held them as he said, “A legacy of a great woman”.


End file.
